


Taking Flight

by BlueKitKat



Series: Take Flight [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Circus, Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Laboratories, M/M, Unethical Experimentation, Winged Deceit, just a rewrite and remaster, not a late april fools joke, so this is a redone version of the old one in case you cannot tell, winged remus, winged roman, winged sides, winged virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKitKat/pseuds/BlueKitKat
Summary: That was his cue, but something stopped him from swooping down immediately. A long lost daydream, a gentle yet overwhelming yearn for something...more. To swoop down into a field of vibrant, sweet scented flowers. To hear not the cheering of people wanting to watch him fly, but the melody of a smaller audience, all kinds of avians, singing for him!He wanted to leave, but he couldn't do that yet. The show must go on.-That was it. The cue for escape. All of their discussions, all the meticulous planning, it all came to this. Only one of them had to make it out for it to be a success.He had to leave, there was no more waiting. He wouldn't be caged and hurt any longer.
Relationships: Logan Sanders & Patton Sanders, Logan Sanders/Virgil Sanders, Remus Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Take Flight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/843147
Kudos: 13





	Taking Flight

Hey! Kit here, back with a nice surprise for you all. You know Take Flight? The old fic with winged sides? 

I'm rewriting it! It's going to be revamped and fixed up so I can provide you with the full story you were all hoping for, and unfortunately never received. Stay tuned!


End file.
